


Caught Out

by JacarandaBanyan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to Sexy Times but no actual sex, Bucky Barnes Bingo Romance Fluffathon Week 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Too Much PDA For The Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/pseuds/JacarandaBanyan
Summary: After Steve introduces a new rule about over-the-top PDA in communal spaces, Tony and Bucky hatch a plan to get around the rule.In hindsight, maybe they should have thought of a better plan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 213
Collections: BBB Special Events, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo Square S5: Fake Spell and Buck Barnes Bingo Fluffathon Day 7 Prompt: Escape

“Are you  _ sure _ you two got hit by a spell, Tony?”

“Yep, one hundred percent positive, Brucie-bear,” Tony said with a smile. His voice was a little muffled from being pressed up against Bucky’s chest. “Weren’t we, Snowflake?”

Bucky nodded with wide-eyed innocence. 

“Can you describe your symptoms again?”

Tony groaned dramatically.

“Every time I try and stop touching him, I feel this overpowering compulsion to find him and start touching him again. It’s like everything else has been derailed, and I can’t think properly until I’m touching him again.”

He ran one appreciative hand over Bucky’s bare torso for emphasis. Bruce rolled his eyes. If Tony hadn't known Bruce better, he'd have said he wasn't taking this very seriously. 

"How fortunate that the Malevolent Magician managed to hit you with such a convenient spell," He muttered. 

Bucky shrugged slowly, so he wouldn't jostle Tony's head too much. "Magical nonsense was bound to work out in our favor sometime."

“Well, none of our machines are detecting anything on you, and all of our scans have come back clean- not that that means much,” Bruce muttered. “What we should really do is call up Dr. Strange and get  _ him _ to take a look. He’d actually know what to look for.”

“Too bad he’s on vacation, huh,” Tony sighed. He didn’t sound like he thought it was bad at all. 

“Since when did that man take vacations?” 

Since five minutes after today’s Avenging when Tony wired him the tickets and a note asking him to pretty please make himself unavailable for a little bit, but he wasn’t going to mention that. 

He hitched his legs up and over Bucky’s arms, so that he was resting all of his weight on those fantastic thighs. Bucky gave a satisfied little rumble in his chest and hitched his arm further up on Tony’s back to support the new position. 

“Well, if there’s nothing we can do for the moment, Winter Cuddler and I will take out leave.”

Bruce sighed and waved them out the door. 

* * *

The problem was simple. 

Steve had instituted a new rule last week: no “over the top” PDA in common living spaces. Apparently, it was “unpleasant” for him to have to eat breakfast at a table he’d walked in on Bucky and Tony having sex on, and it was “gross” when they talked about the wild sex they were going to have later, and it was “unprofessional” when they tied up the coms flirting on slow missions. 

“You can still kiss if you keep it PG,” he’d told them like that was some sort of consolation. 

Of course they weren’t going to let this new rule stand. Okay, maybe they could tone down the sex talk and stop having sex in common spaces, but no way was Tony going to stop sitting on Bucky’s lap at breakfast. 

So they’d cooked up a harmless little lie. 

The next time they fought a magic user, they decided, they would pretend to get hit by a spell that made them need to cuddle each other all the time. 

It was foolproof.

* * *

Steve and Natasha were waiting for them outside Bruce’s lab. 

“I take it the good doctor had no luck undoing the… spell?” Nat asked. She ran suspicious eyes over Bucky’s arms, which were delicately cradling Tony’s body as he carried him bridal-style.

“Nope,” Tony answered with a smile. He pressed a quick little kiss to the ring of scar tissue where the metal arm met the flesh of his shoulder. “It looks like you guys are just going to have to put up with us being all lovey-dovey for a while.”

Steve scowled darkly, but it wasn’t aimed at either of him or Bucky. 

“I’m sorry, you guys. I know this must be rough for you. Is there anything we can do to help?”

Tony shook his head vehemently, and felt the muscles shifting where the shoulder met the neck as Bucky did the same. 

“Nope, no need for that Cap. Bucky-bear and I can take our lumps, such that they are. Besides, it could be much worse. Imagine if the spell turned us into fish or something? I’d much rather have a little forced hang-out time with Sergeant Sourpuss here than end up flopping around asphyxiating on the streets of New York.”

Steve sighed. 

“I’m sorry Bucky, Tony. I didn’t even see it happen.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, Steve,” Bucky rumbled. “No one saw it.”

_ Yeah, because there’d been nothing to see _ , Tony thought and almost let out a giggle.

“If I’d just paid a little more attention, I might not have missed it.”

He made that sad golden retriever face, and Tony only barely managed to not roll his eyes in defeat. Fun as it could be to yank Steve’s chain sometimes, neither he nor Bucky wanted to see him genuinely upset. 

“Steve, please. This is hardly the worst case scenario here. I promise, cuddling up to this beefcake is no hardship.” He wriggled a little so that his ass pressed into Bucky’s palm, and smiled innocently when Bucky gave it a chastizing squeeze. 

Then, the plan hit a snag. 

“Will separating you do any good? Do you think it might help break the spell?”

“No, it really don’t think it will,” Tony said a little too quickly. 

“There’s no reason to think it would,” Bucky agreed. 

“There’s no reason to think anything, really,” Steve insisted. “We don’t know anything about this spell, so we should try all our options.”

Natasha gave them her  _ you’re so screwed _ smile and that was when Tony knew they’d been had. 

“Come on, Steve-”

“No, this is on me. You got hurt fighting under my command, so it’s on me to do everything in my power to break the spell.”

“Steve, I won’t be able to think straight if you keep us apart!”

“Have you tried for more than a few seconds?” Steve asked, a little bit of skepticism leaking through his Guilty Captain act. 

“Well-”

“Here, I’ll take Bucky to his room and Nat can take you down to the lab for a while. If you can’t keep yourself from coming to seek him out, she can restrain you. I’ll have Clint bring down some food for you two if dinner rolls around and you still feel like you can’t control yourself.”

“We could just wait it out!” Bucky protested. 

Steve shook his head and offered them a shit-eating grin. 

“Who knows how long it’ll last? It’s better to be proactive about it. What kind of leader would I be if I left my subordinates to suffer without even trying to help?” 

He and Nat took a step forward, ready to break them up. 

“If you jump out the window, the suit will catch us before we hit the ground,” Tony hissed. 

Bucky turned on his heal, sprinted for the enormous windows lining one edge of the living room, and leaped out the one on the far-left that had been cracked to let in the early-autumn breeze. 

* * *

The suit wrapped around Tony midair, letting him reverse their positions so he could hold Bucky up against  _ his _ chest. 

_ “Next time we need to think of a better lie!” _ He shouted over the wind as he engaged the repulsers. 

Bucky just pressed a kiss to the helmet and held on. 


End file.
